Sequoia
Sequoia is the ten-year-old daughter of Robinmist's OC Cobra. She is Robin's favorite OC, which is why she was posted first on this wiki. Sequoia is a full RainWing. Appearance: Sequoia, at first glance, looks like a regular, medium-sized RainWing. She owns camouflage scales that most often like to reside in the darker range, as well as a usually faded-colored underbelly. She has a build of a RainWing, though is more muscled than usual and has harsher features than most, including the sharp lines of her face, her almost spiky-looking harmless tail, and harder scales than most. Sequoia can spit venom through her sharper-than-average long fangs, and generally holds an expression that looks meaner than most, as though she was definitely a force to be reckoned with. Her eyes are a deep purple mixed with blue, creating a sort of startlingly vibrant indigo color. Her ruff is usually more faded a color than the rest of her scales (excluding her under-scales) and her horns are curved backwards. Personality: Sequoia has multiple strengths and multiple weaknesses. Starting with her positive attributes, the RainWing is a very quick thinker and owns an imaginative and strategic thinking mind that helps her in difficult situations. She is confident in herself, almost too confident, and never believes she can't do something, no matter how difficult the task. Sequoia doesn't particularly like to be social, and prefers to be independent, working best on her own in most situations. She is very hardworking as well as determined; it takes a lot to make her give up on something she has started. However, despite all of these strengths, the RainWing has her fair share of weaknesses that makes her disliked among a few. Relating back to her confidence, Sequoia has a high opinion of herself and can act arrogant and "better than everyone else" when interacting with dragons she doesn't know. She is judgmental and can be overly critical of others' work due to her generally perfectionist attitude, and is terribly socially awkward due to most of the time she spends alone, having no idea how to interact with anyone. Abilities: Due to her RainWing ancestry, Sequoia has venom and camouflage scales to defend herself. She also has a prehensile tail and is more muscled and strong than average. Backstory: Sequoia was hatched on the outskirts of the rainforest to Cobra and Gingko. When she was young and just a toddler, she remembered her father, who was insistent upon fighting to save the RainWing tribe, for the NightWings were becoming more and more hostile, he left their family. When she was just a few months older, she saw her father, dead on the ground. Sequoia changed as a dragon after that time, becoming more neurotic and hardworking than ever, and rarely smiling even at the most pleasant of things. Just a few years ago, Sequoia was living in the rainforest alongside her mother, Cobra. The two lived in a small hut on the outskirts of the forest, for they were low on resources and had little that could help them gain better living conditions. The two were living off of the small scraps of fruit hanging on the trees that had now become so little due to the number of dragons residing there. Even then, as Cobra tried her hardest to keep her hut and give the RainWings the resources and taxes they required, the two could not manage to keep the hut they owned, and they were forced to give it up in a few days time. Sequoia would have none of this. "I'll find us the resources we need," she insisted. "Don't worry about me." And with that, Sequoia, using her newly developed RainWing camouflage scales, crept into the RainWing throne room, where the queen was peacefully sleeping and her bodyguard was dozing off near her. She took most, but not all, of the fruit piled up near the queen, just enough to make it look like she had eaten it for a midnight snack, and returned to her mother with a smile lighting up her face. Quotes: * "Please leave me alone. I'm working." ''- Sequoia when being independent (as always) * ''"Don't you dare stereotype RainWings again. What is wrong with you?" - ''Sequoia when defending her tribe * ''"Leave them alone or I assure you RainWing venom is going to seem a more preferable punishment to what you're getting!" ''- Sequoia when defending her friends * ''"Uh ... social interactions? Never heard of them." ''- to her mother when she tries to get her to go out and make friends * ''"I'm working on it!" ''- when frustrated * ''"No." - her classic quote Category:Characters Category:RainWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Females